Trisalien
Trisaliens are the founding species of the United Factions of the Trisalien Federation. Recent biological evidence supports a theory that Trisaliens are not a natural species; that they were grown from Boyie DNA by an unknown species. This bold claim is controversial, but is supported by biological and archeological evidence. Their true homeworld is unknown, but their current capital world is designated Homeworld 001. History Trisaliens and Boyie were once indigenous to the same planet, but because of conflict, seperated. Trisalien's used rudimentary technology to expand into the universe at a very technologically young age. Because they spread so far and so quickly, most Trisaliens did not grow under a distinct culture, nor did they have an organized government. This led to the development of hundreds of minor factions, which eventually evolved into four major factions. It is unclear precisely how many minor allegiances and political entities there are, but the major four political parties control the United Factions. Each of these four factions had its own government, laws, and customs, until they eventually united into the current Trisalien political system. Since then the Trisaliens have been extremely hostile to the Boyie, Zintonieans, and Crune. Culture Trisaliens follow a strict hierarchical caste system, which have seven independent levels of society. Within each of these levels are two smaller divisions, called Tuk and Amwi. Tuk are those without hereditary memory, and Amwi are those with. The lowest caste are slave, which can be Trisaliens, but are sometimes captured alien races, included Zintonieans and Humans. Most wealthy aristocrats have hundreds of slaves and own large swaths of land. Trisaliens place high value on social status and material wealth, especially unique or exotic possessions. As a culture they have little regard for life, even forcing low castes to fight in blood sport. The hierarchy have supreme control over the lower casts, and rule with totalitarian cruelty. Religion is also a very important aspect of Trisalien life. The Church of the Makers has incredible influence on many wealthy Trisaliens, and the religion itself is often used to justify anything from murder, to political maneuvering, and slavery. By and large Trisaliens view themselves are a superior species over all others. This goes as far as to say a Trisalien slave is more valuable that a Zintoniean queen. Physiology Trisaliens have an average lifespan of 12-14 months. This short lifespan is augmented by their ability to pass memories down to their offspring. Vivid memories may be passed down through dozens of generations, allowing Trisaliens to inherit knowledge, experiences,and wisdom. Most Trisaliens can only remember a few generations back, and are called Tuk. Amwi are Trisaliens that can remember dozens, sometimes hundreds, of generations worth of memories. If is for this reason that Amwi are considered slightly more valuable than Tuk. A Trisalien can reproduce sexually or asexually, with five to seven offspring in a litter. If a Trisalien reproduces asexually, there is always at least one Amwi in a litter; however if they reproduce with a partner, the children are always Tuk. For this reason it is considered a great shame to reproduce sexually, as it essentially cuts all ties to the hereditary memory. This act is often called "The Death of the Roses" No matter how the parent reproduces, giving birth always kills the parent, leaving the children to feed on their body. Trisaliens have four dreadlock like tentacles growing from their heads that hold most of their vital organs. A visor like slit runs through their face, protecting their eyes which can move independently from one another. Like the Boyie, they have a triangular mouth pointed in a downward position. Their head is supported by a fleshy collarboan like structure, which hangs above a small torso-like mass. From this collarbone are two tentacles that form their arms. Connected to their torso are another two tentacles that form the upper portion of the legs, each with a smaller tentacle that form their lower leg and feet. Trisaliens do not sleep, require very little food, and have extreme tolerance to hot and cold. They have clear blood, and are considered the genetic twins of the Boyie. Category:Biology Category:Flag